Human alveolar macrophages obtained by bronchial lavage were found to bind Aspergillus fumigatus conidia by lectin-like interections that were inhibitable by monosaccharides and glycans that represent at least two different receptors. These did not include the complement receptors but did include lectins recognizing beta glucan and chitin-like saccarides. Polyclonal antibody is being raised against a similar family of receptors on the murine macrophage cell line, J774A1, in order to facilitate purfication of receptor proteins. Liposomal amphotericin B of very small particle size was found to be less toxic but equally effective as desoxycholate amphotericin B in murine model of cryptococcosis. Blood and tissue concentrations of the liposomal amphotericin B were also measured in animals found to be comparable to the desoxycholate complexed drug. Using another preparation of liposomal amphotericin B, releasr of IL-1 and TNF from human blood mononuclear cells was less with liposoman than desoxycholate amphotericin B, offering an explanation for reduced pyrogenicity observed with the liposomal product. In experimental disseminated murine sporotrichosis, two new triazole compounds were found to be effective but an allylamine, terbinafine, was not effective. In a study of the immunogenicity of different preparations of rabbit IgG, differences in glycosylation could not be detected and did not account for the differing immunogenicity in mice.